Casshern Sins
Casshern Sins (キャシャーン Sins Kyashān Shinsu) is a reboot of the classic anime series; Casshan, created by Yasuko Kobayashi, produced by Tatsunoko, licensed by FUNimation and animated by Madhouse. It premiered in Japan on October 1, 2008, following a sneak preview of the first episode at Otakon 2008 in Baltimore, Maryland. It completed with 24 episodes on March 16th, 2009. It completley discards the continuity presented in the original Casshan anime series and acts as a totally new anime series. Yasuko was looking to re imagine the entire Casshern franchise with a new and improved story and plot, rather then a simple remake of the classic Casshern franchise, it now follows an uncanny robot named Casshern who is searching for his lost memories and the key to reviving the world he is said to have destroyed. The English Dubbed broadcast is produced by Funimation Entertainment, this version first aired on May 21st, 2012. It previously aired on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim Toonami Block. Story Created as a reboot of the Casshern franchise's Casshan anime, Casshern Sins tells a story about a cybernetic warrior without any regression in his past who is mentally awoken to a world without life. An event known as the Ruin has brought both the human and robotic race to near extinction, and it is said this is because of Casshern's actions, he killed Man Who cause the ruin that was Named Braiking Boss. Casshern travels searching to find more about himself learning that in his past life, he was a failed experiment who's only purpose was to kill. Now Casshern is only a depressed, emotionless and worthless robot where the only thing creeping up from his past is his uncontrollable rage. When he is at his lowest, Casshern meets many who inspire him to experience several different things that remain in the desolate world including friendship, innocence, humanity, beauty, justice and many more. Casshern figures out that he must help all those he has hurt, instead of wallowing in confusion, he must embark on a journey to find out the truth about himself, as it is the only way...to free Casshern. Message "The Ruin is the Salvation of Man and Machine" There is a complex message behind Casshern Sins, it uses a unique scenario where the world has become depressing and destructive and the main character, Casshern, has lost his memories so this is the only world he knows. On his journey he meets a handful of people that some form of morality remains intact to, meaning Casshern learns something that has nearly disappeared from the world since Ruin, some examples are: *Jin: Justice *Akoz: Atonement *Sophita: Love *Lizbell: Beauty *Janice: Hope and more...this all helps Casshern to realize that the world he knows has been turned to a world where death is feared and well known. But Luna, the main antagonist, tries to erase it from existence under the ruse of salvation. Casshern realizes her ways and why he exists, to be death itself so that life will always know that you cannot live without death. This all sums up to how everyone needs to understand that'' there is not life until you understand that there is death, so you can live your life to the fullest and no matter what, maintain your morals, so you may die gracefully''. Characters Main Characters Casshern ' Casshern is the main protagonist of the anime. He is a former assassin in Braiking Boss' robotic army, his final assignment was to murder the Man Who cause the ruin that was Named Braiking Boss and destroy the world. Casshern mentally awakens in a unknown world that is now slowly dying thanks to his actions, which he has no recollection of. He searches to learn about himself and the forgotten past he once knew. 'Lyuze ' Lyuze is a main female protagonist of the anime. She was a former guard of Luna alongside her sister, until Casshern murdered Luna and caused the Ruin. After Lyuze's sister was taken from her by the Ruin, Lyuze swore revenge on Casshern. Later, Lyuze realizes that Casshern is not the man he once was and decides to help him atone for his sins by joining him in his search for a reborn Luna. 'Friender ' Friender is a mechanical canine and a main protagonist of the anime. He once belonged to a dying robot named Wrench, but after she died, Friender blamed Casshern. When Casshern returns to accept his fate at the hands of Friender, the canine decides to allow Casshern to become its new master and follows him on his journies. 'Ohji Ohji is a main male protagonist of the anime. He was once Braiking Boss' head professor and the man who created Casshern, Dio and Leda in an attempt to create robots who could procreate. This failed so Ohji ran away and found a young robot named Ringo then raised her through the times of the Ruin. 'Ringo ' Ringo is a main female protagonist of the anime. She is a young robot found and raised by Ohji. She travels with him across the planet that has succumb to the Ruin. She is very found of Casshern, always commenting on his beauty. Media *English versions of Parts 1 and 2 were released on August 17, 2010. (Read more) *The series is rated 7.6/10 on the Internet Movie Database website. Category:Casshern Sins Category:Series Category:Media